


Choices Made

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [86]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects after a mission<br/>diagloue from the Episode "The Sky is Falling"<br/>prompt: Choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

"I hope they remember they were treated as friends," Lee commented as they watched the space ship leave the atmosphere.

"They'll remember all right," Harry stated, pausing a moment, "I wonder if we will," he added almost as an after thought.

Would his government remember the friendly act? He knew he would remember his encounter with the aliens. There was no way he couldn't. He'd made a choice that his government hadn't approved of at the time. His choice, however, was done in an act of friendship and ultimately showed his people in a friendly light regardless of the military flotilla surrounding their location. They too had made a choice and if the aliens returned they would not come as adversaries for which he was glad. They had too many enemies on their planet they didn't want off world enemies too.


End file.
